


Caught

by darlingdany



Series: incorrect quotes ficlets [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Background Analogical, Drabbles, Fluff, Incorrect Quotes, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/pseuds/darlingdany
Summary: roman and patton play a game.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this post](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/post/173529042504)!

Virgil and Logan were holed away in Logan’s room, mapping constellations out of the shifting expanse of sky that was his ceiling, which left Roman and Patton to find ways to entertain themselves. Not that this was particularly difficult to do with how easily the two got along, but sometimes, it was nice to have the others there with them. From Virgil’s teasing of Roman’s theatrics or Logan’s reactions to Patton’s dad jokes, the four of them together had a nice dynamic. 

Today, though, left Roman and Patton searching for new things to do. Watching movies and baking cookies were classics, sure, but it just didn’t feel like a “classics” sort of day. After some browsing on Pinterest (a website they both loved very much, whether it was the do-it-yourself tutorials, or the recipes from around the world, or the beauty routine tips), Patton came across something new. Well, it wasn’t _new_ , per say, but it was a game that was very rarely played in the Mindscape. 

He tossed his laptop aside and tossed himself into Roman’s lap. 

The prince laughed, setting his phone away. “Alright, darling, you’ve got my attention.”

“I found something for us to do!” Patton exclaimed, throwing his arms up in joy, and very nearly hitting Roman in the face with one of his hands. Roman took the outstretched limb in his grasp, linking their fingers together, and kissing the back of Patton’s hand. 

“Oh?” He asked, lips still resting against Patton’s skin. “Do tell.”

Patton blushed and squeaked but decided it was all for the best, because if Roman was being so affectionate, then his plan would be that much easier to pull off, right? He was in charge of the feelings after all and all of these feelings seemed very positive!

“Truth or dare,” he suggested, sitting back up and pulling his hand from Roman’s. He sat close to the fanciful side still, legs and elbows flush against each other. Roman was always so warm and it was like sitting in front of a fireplace: cozy and safe. 

“Alright.” Roman agreed easily. It started off simple, with little _truths_ like whether or not they ever get lost in the extensions of their own rooms, if they had recurring dreams, had they ever let someone else take the blame for something they did (it turned out, Roman _had_ been the one to break the coffee machine last month).

“Truth or dare?” Patton asked, after having succeeded in Roman’s dare to eat out of Logan’s jar of Crofter’s. 

“Truth.” Roman chose, slightly exasperated, because Patton was far better at this game than Roman thought he would be. His _dares_ were just the right amount of embarrassing without being mortifying and his _truths_ led Roman to take time on his answers because they were so thought provoking.

“Do you want to kiss me?”

Patton barely contained a squeal when Roman’s face lit up, bright red like a stoplight. 

“Dare,” Roman managed, frozen solid, looking like Virgil did when he was torn between fight or flight. 

Patton leaned in closer, elated. “I dare you to kiss me.” 

Roman, _bless him_ , Patton thought, tried one more time. “Never have I ever—”

“That’s not the game!” Patton laughed. He took Roman’s face in his hands, gently, marveling in the heat radiating from his cheeks. “I’m sorry, sweetie, that wasn’t very nice of me, huh?”

Roman squeezed his eyes shut and allowed himself a moment to breathe. 

“I just…” Patton hesitated, letting his hands slip away as he sat back. “I thought maybe the feelings were mutual.”

Having apparently calmed down just enough, Roman all but leapt into action. He scooped Patton’s hands up into his own and held them both against his chest. “Dearest, my love for you burns with the flames of a thousand suns,” his voice dipped low. “I cherish every morning I lay eyes on you for I know I’m to be blessed with your presence for one day more.” 

It was Patton’s turn to blush fiercely under Roman’s confession. “Oh,” was about all he managed before Roman leaned close, pressing their foreheads together.

“Ask me again,” Roman requested softly.

It took Patton a moment to sort through the internal screaming. “Do you want to kiss me?”

Roman closed the space between them and when their lips met, it was to every cliché in the book: fireworks, sparks, a kaleidoscope of colors. Roman kept one hand clasped with Patton’s while the other carded through his hair. 

“Oh, what— Get a room!” 

They broke apart, looking towards the staircase like deer caught in the headlights. 

Virgil, despite having protested, was smirking. Logan looked smug. 

“Honestly, we leave you two alone for an hour…”

**Author's Note:**

> i love feedback? please yell with me about the sunshine ship?  
> i'm notveryglittery on tumblr!


End file.
